


Maybes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: comment_fic, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for Comment_Fic for EmmaTheSlayer, for the prompt: "Angelvese, Illyria /Angel, bow"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Maybes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



"You will bow to me someday," Illyria had said, the threat evident in her stance, in the way she spoke the words, in the tone of the sentence.

Angel had snorted, saying there was no way.

That was then.

Now, twenty years later, his bare back bows as he crouches in front of her. His skin is marred with slashes and cuts all to honor the God Illyria, an undying sacrifice. Angel's pretty sure he deserves the pain but more, humans deserve to survive. And some day, maybe, Faith or Connor or even Buffy might hear of Illyaria's slave and rescue him.

Maybe.


End file.
